Extrañas Manías
by AgathaxB
Summary: Erza tiene la extraña manía de dormir desnuda, pero un día olvida por completo que en su casa se estaba hospedando Jellal. -Mal Summary- ; One-shot


Extrañas Manías 

Lamentablemente Erza tenía la extraña manía de dormir desnuda, pero jamás esperó que tuviera que convivir por 1 día junto a Jellal en su casa, obviamente las habitaciones eran enormes, ambos estarían separados y a gusto… bueno casi a gusto, pero que más daba, era solo una noche ya que el lugar en donde vivían Jellal y Meredy fue destruido por un gremio oscuro, aún no averiguaban cual era, asique como no tenían donde quedarse las chicas o mejor dicho Mirajane, decidió que el peli-azul iría a su "departamento" y la peli-rosa se quedaría con Juvia, ambas aceptaron, una más gustosa que otra, Erza se dirigió a su hogar junto a Jellal por detrás, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamiento, un silencio cómodo, hasta que llegaron a su destino, la chica guío al joven a su correspondiente habitación.

_Erza-_ Por Kami-sama amaba y odiaba cuando su nombre salía de aquellos carnosos labios que la tentaban a correr hacía él y besarlo, pero claro que tenía que resistir, no quedaría en vergüenza, no señores Erza tenía orgullo y lo protegería hasta saber si Jellal le correspondía totalmente-_¿Erza?-_otra vez le llamó, ella asintió para demostrarle que prestaba atención, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él se acercó más hacia ella, cerró los ojos mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora era el momento perfecto para… - _¿Dónde está el baño? –_Al parecer Jellal tenía la hermosa habilidad de arruinar los momentos románticos, suspiró pesadamente, primero la rechazaba cuando se iban a besar con la puesta de sol en la playa, y ahora prácticamente la hacía ilusionarse ¿para qué? Solo pedir la maldita dirección del baño, tch, señaló frustrada el camino que quedaba a unos pasos de su habitación, ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró, hoy no comería nada, tan solo quería dormir y olvidar todo por hoy, se quitó su armadura junto a toda su ropa, incluyendo la interior, cerró con pestillo y se acostó, completamente al desnudo.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana cuando Erza se levantó a comer un pedazo de su queridísimo pastel de fresas, había un solo problema, al estar media adormilada no se acordó de que en su hogar tenía un invitado y pues obviamente seguía desnuda, abrió el refrigerador, sacando su adorado alimento junto a un plato, tenedor y cuchillo, al haber terminado de comer dejó en lavabo la loza sucia y se dirigió hasta el baño, se arregló el cabello y salió, camino durante unos cuantos minutos escogiendo la ropa que se pondría para el día, se decidió por una falda corta hasta un poco más debajo del muslo, una polera color negro con tiras, sandalias y ropa interior azul.

Jellal se despertó gracias a los ruidos que hacia Erza en el comedor, abrió la puerta aun con un poco de sueño y tan grande fue su sorpresa que todo el cansancio que tenía fue reemplazado por vergüenza, pánico y nerviosismo, la pelirroja estaba TOTALMENTE desnuda, al parecer no se acordaba de que él estaba en su propiedad, sonrojado volvió a su habitación y se encerró, se colocó su pañuelo, y su vestimenta del día anterior y se tapó los ojos, el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas y eso lo pondría al descubierto, tocó la puerta de su cuarto para llamar la atención de la Scarlet y lo logró, escucho su estruendoso tartamudeo negándole la pasada hasta que estuviese lista para atenderlo, fueron alrededor de 5 segundos que se demoró y volviese a oír su voz esta vez diciéndole su nervioso "Pasa" , intentando olvidar el anterior incidente cosa que al parecer no podría borrarlo jamás de su memoria salió encontrándose con la única chica que le traía loco desde hacía años, se veía muy hermosa, aunque cambiaría esa corta falda por una estilo monja, sí, esa le quedaría mejor, no quería que los pervertidos que merodeaban el gremio y las calles la vieran así, la saludó, ella le sirvió el desayuno y salieron hacía Fairy Tail, donde seguramente se encontraría con Meredy, durante el transcurso completo del camino no podía quitarse esa imagen mental de Erza completamente sin nada que le cubriese, de no ser todo un caballero se hubiese quedado observando un poco más, claro que le gustó la vista pero la oportunidad de verla así debería ser en unos cuantos años más… cuando ambos estuviesen de novios, otra imagen mental voló por el lugar, imaginándose el mismo junto a sus 2 hijos, una niña y un varón, aun no decidía el nombre de los chicos…

_Jellal… estás actuando raro, ¿Sucede algo? –_Ante el llamado se sobresaltó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza acelerando los pasos para llegar antes al gremio, ahora no podía verle a la cara y mucho menos decirle alguna palabra-_¡Jellal! Tch… ya se fue- _eso fue lo último que escucho antes de adentrarse al lugar y buscar con la mirada a Meredy, a la cual encontró sentada en la barra conversando amenamente con Juvia y Mirajane, se acercó a ella y le preguntó si tenía información alguna, la chica negó con la cabeza y el bufó molesto, se sentó pero al momento en que llegó Erza una extraña y terrorífica aura inundó todo el lugar, la gente presente a esa hora sudó frío, a quien quiera que hubiese hecho enojar a la Scarlet… rogaban por su salud.

Ese idiota llevaba evitándola todo el maldito día y ella era una mujer de muy poca paciencia recalcando la palabra MUY, ahora mismo él le diría que cojones le ocurría con ella, sino… lo golpearía, pero tan fuerte que el pobre chico no podría despertar del coma en el que le dejaría, se acercó al peli-azul y este intentó escapar, MOLESTA agarró su muñeca tan fuerte que creyó haber oído el sonido de algún hueso quebrarse.

_Jellal…-_una voz de ultratumba salió de su boca sin haberlo querido, pero que más daba, estaba logrando el efecto que quería, había logrado asustar al chico, sonrió tenebrosamente haciendo encorvar al muchacho- ¿_Me dirás que te sucede conmigo cierto?_

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, la había regado, había logrado lo que menos quería… HACER ENOJAR A ERZA.

_E-Erza… n-no sucede nada-_si salía de esta seguramente nada ni nadie nunca le vencería en las batallas-

_Jellal, sé que eso no es cierto, desde esta mañana estas así, en cuanto desper…taste-_como por arte de magia se imaginó la razón de su extraña actitud, ella había estado desnuda en la mañana caminando tranquilamente y por alrededor de un segundo creyó haber oído el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, eso significaba que… ¡JELLAL LA HABIA VISTO DESNUDA! Por Kami-sama no podía ser más estúpida, con razón la evitaba, se sonrojó como el color de su cabello, soltó la muñeca del muchacho, pero había algo en su pecho que quería explotar y ya sabía lo que era- _Etto… jeje… ¿Perdón?, J-Jellal s-sígueme por favor-_ Era hoy o nunca, y bueno no podía aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo, el chico comenzó a seguirla hasta el patio en donde se detuvieron, la chica se giró y estampó sus labios contra los de él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera para corresponderle, se separaron y la peli-roja bajó la mirada apenada-_ L-Lo lamento, pero es que ya no podía aguantarlo más… Jellal yo te amo… ¿Y tú a mí? _

Mierda no sabía que responder, él la amaba eso estaba claro, el problema es que aún no se había librado de sus pecados y bueno… no tenía idea de que decirle.

_Lo entiendo… bueno me voy, lamento haberte molestado… olvida lo del b-_ en un acto de reflejo abrazó a la chica fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir… solamente por esta vez lo diría… A LA MIERDA LOS PECADOS, tomo el mentón de Erza y le besó deseoso sus labios rosas, profundizaron el beso y saboreo toda la cavidad de la chica, ambos por culpa del odioso aire tuvieron que separarse, estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya sea por el calor o por la vergüenza-_ T-Tu… _

_Te amo Erza-_ por primera vez en el día no titubeó, la chica le miró sorprendida pero luego sonrió, entrelazó sus manos con el chico y entraron nuevamente el gremio, TODOS absolutamente TODOS estaban shockeados con ver a la gran Titania sonrojada y tomada de la mano con Jellal, las chicas sonrieron y le felicitaron, Cana para celebrar dio la idea de hacer una fiesta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos decidieron pasar de la ocasión, no estaban de ánimos para tomar alcohol, por lo cual decidieron irse a casa, como no tenía donde quedarse (nuevamente), se hospedaría por un laaaaaaargo tiempo en casa de la peli-roja, eso lo ponía de buenos ánimos hasta que…

_Jellal… si vuelves a verme desnuda, aunque sea por mi culpa… te mataré-_ sonrojada pero sería… eso era todo lo que esperaba, pero no podía tomárselo a pecho ¿No?-_ Es enserio… primero te torturaré y luego te mataré _

Y por sexta vez en el día lo único que pensó el Fernández fue: MIERDA y más mierda.

END~

**_VOIIIIIIIIIIIII~ okno. Aquí les traigo yo un one-shot Jerza, el primero que hago en realidad xD, espero les haya gustado, ah perdón por el pequeño OCC que pudo haber quedado (_****OCC: "Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad del personaje y el cambio de contexto en el que el personaje se encontraría) _ lo escribí recién, tuve un pequeño salto de imaginación, ah sí, estoy haciendo un ONE-SHOT NaLu (queda poco para terminarlo) y uno de KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) de allxHaru xD (amo a Haru*-*) ¿Qué hago actualizando esto en vez de mi fic? Bueno, mi fic, ando sin imaginación para actualizar xDDD tengo como 3 NaLu :33 asique tengo para harto con one-shots y cosas asi xD, LAMENTO de todo corazón no poder actualizar el FIC .**

**ah sí déjense sus REVIEWS aquí abajito para saber si les gusto n.n, ojalá asi sea, trataré de esta semana alrededor de Sabado o Domingo subir el one-shot (si alcanzo) eso… MINNA-SAN PERDONENME :C**

R-E-V-I-E-W? 


End file.
